


love the way you ｈａｔｅ me * levi&eren

by ShaytheStar



Series: AMVs [3]
Category: Like a Storm, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM Scene, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Masochism, Nu-Metal, Sadism, Sexual Themes, hard rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love this a lot. Please watch it in 1080p; it looks awful otherwise. *returns to fangirling*</p>
            </blockquote>





	love the way you ｈａｔｅ me * levi&eren

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have to be sadist!Levi x masochist!Eren if you don't want it to be. I just like it. A lot.

Movie: Final Cut

Thumbnail: After Effects


End file.
